wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Pukes
Jack: (puke) Jack is notorious for (puke)ing at any moment at any time for any reason and won't hesitate to (puke) a man. Jack (pukes), the (pukening) Jack: read ravioli as gay sex Jack: (puke) Jack: (puke)v Mau: sup jackv Jack: (puke)vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Jack: v has come to (puke)v Jack: doing it with like one char like kanji or w/e fine Jack: but having to do it with everyone Jack: (puke) geera: they brought darth maul back geera: from the dead geera: and gave him metal legs Jack: (puke) Jack: buying things on steam store is obnoxious Jack: one at a time Jack: (puke) Jack: >mic on by default on vita Jack: (puke) yzer: man you guys are always working yzer: you should get fake jobs like me Jack: unfortunately ive already devoted my time and money to a real job Jack: (puke) Jack: i havent felt like doing anything before and after work Jack: (puke) Jack: (puke) Jack: (puke) Frek: (puke) Jack: is flash still venom Link_991: I think so Jack: (puke) Jack: >password for using my credit card Jack: i have no idea Jack: what it would be Jack: (puke) Jack: thats a lot of meme lines Jack: (puke) Jack: and while i was searching a virtual boy attacked me Jack: and fell on my head Jack: (drunk) Jack: (puke) Jack: is cowboy bebop on yet Link_991: 4am est Jack: (puke) Jack: is yahtzee dumb Jack: hes critcizing modern politicians for referring to the founding fathers Jack: not realizing that thats what like every country does for propoganda Jack: god save the queen moron Jack: (puke) Jack: just heard some THUNDER Jack: and saw some LIGHTNING Jack: despite all the SNOW Jack: the highway i take to get to school is CLOSED Jack: (puke) Jack: my sisters name is rose Jack: (puke) Jack: LOL I JUST PAID MONEY TO GET MY PHOTO TAKEN Jack: LOL Karen: LOL Jack: lolll Jack: (puke) yzer: i have actually framed my club nintendo poster Jack: that sounds expensive yzer: 10-20 bucks Jack: (puke) Jack: SEVEN BUX Jack: MIGHT AS WELL FRAME IT Jack: (puke) Jack: oh god i thought i would try to watch the new best of the worst Jack: and it immediately opens with 2 not mikes Jack: (puke) Jack: i bought some senneiser head phones last year Jack: guess what broke like a week ago Jack: (puke) Mau: citizen kane? Jack: (puke) Osirisky: it's as good as nyan cat song Osirisky: what're you guys saying Osirisky: :( Jack: (puke) Jack: (puke) yzer: whats thursday Jack: i may have agreed to go to a bible group thing Jack: (puke) Link_991: opening paragraphs suck Jack: theyre the worst Jack: i have the entire rest of it written Jack: just need this Jack: its always like this Jack: (puke) Jack: i dont hate like ringing people out or stocking things but i really hate the Jack: overall atmosphere of failure Jack: the building permeates Jack: so many slobs and people with no education who do nothing but mess thigns up all the time Jack: (puke) Jack: i think the one thing i appreciate with japan comics is that they actually do end Jack: otherwise you get bs stuff like whats going on with spiderman Jack: (puke) Jack: pretty much everything about the mail makes me nervous Jack: (puke) Jack: whens sword art Link_991: 2 and a half hours Jack: (puke) Jack: whats a word for like Jack: doing something Jack: then wanting to do it immediately again Jack: after Jack: w/e ill settle for addictive Jack: thats not really what i WANT Jack: THO Jack: (puke) Jack (pukes) Xbox Jack: niers pretty goty Frek: it is Jack: but i have it on XBOX Jack: (puke) Jack: i cant get over how much the new ps store sucks Jack: freaking xbox influence Jack: ruining everything Jack: (puke) Jack: its like Jack: xbox Jack: (puke) Jack: >Dead Rising 3 xbox Xclusive Jack: (puke) Jack (pukes) Various Games Jack: oh man level 8 of the bonus world in meerio Jack: (puke) Frek: play Saw Jack: (puke) Jack: and help the fox Mau: i'll help the fox all right Mau: ]:) Jack: (puke) Jack: dlc isnt 60 dollars is it Jack: (puke) Jack: dis Q room Jack: (puke) Jack: freaking dice need me to DRAW PICTURES Jack: (puke) Jack: MEMENTO MORI MAU Jack: THEME OF THE WHOLE GAME Jack: (puke) Jack: In previous news, Kingdom Hearts has been changed so it plays more like Kingdom Hearts II with triangle button special actions and KHII’s camera. Jack: (puke) Jack: (puke) Link_991: Should I get the Mass Effect Trilogy for 30 bucks Jack: what wheres it 30 Jack: i just ordered it for 40 Jack: (puke) Jack: randomly generated games Jack: (puke) Jack: i havent played arena in like a month Jack: poor fight stick is all dusty Jack: (puke) Jack: i still cant believe you guys got vanquish and mortal kombat vita Jack: and we got retro city rampage Jack: (puke) Jack: sand levels are always just Jack: (puke) Jack: oh man do you remeber in the 3rd case Jack: having to listen to the music Jack: (puke) Jack: >lost odyssey was on 4 discs Jack: (puke) Jack: >yzer is playing HAZE Jack: (puke) Jack: except it has a glitch where you get hit by blue shells before the finish line yzer: yeah but itll always be ground mario kart 7 yzer: glitch? feature Jack: (puke) Jack: oh god that altair jump Jack: i forgot how you do it Jack: (puke) Jack: oh god they mapped the touch screen to be the bow and arrow Jack: (puke) Jack: gotta make room for STARHAWK GUY Jack: everyone played that right Jack: starhawk Jack: critically acclaimed Jack: success Jack: that people have heard of Link_991: uh Jack: (puke) Jack: case 3 is nothing but oldbag tier characters Jack: (puke) Jack: MAU Jack: I NEED YOU Jack: TO BEAT ASS CRED 3 Mau: i need the money first Jack: ITS RIGHT Jack: HEREEEE Jack: (puke) Mau: BRAID Mau: jack's fave Link_991: never heard of it Jack: (puke) Jack: FREE DISGAEA AND THE CAVE Jack: CALLED IT SO HARD Jack: (puke) on spec ops though yzer: ZONE OF THE ENDERS yzer: SPIDERMAN yzer: SOCOM II yzer: LOTR TWO TOWERS yzer: SOCOM 3 Jack: (puke) Mau: frek wants you to do a lagiacrus with him Mau: and cut the tail Jack: (puke) Jack: god i wish my tv wasnt so crappy Jack: its ruining meerio for me Jack: distorted color blotches everywhere Jack: (puke) Frek: I think it's time for a Star Fox Adventures Dinosaur Planet 2 Jack: no one wants that Jack: (puke) geera: also killer 7 geera: which I heard good things about even though I've never played it Jack: (puke) Jack: i hope you can present profiles in aa5 Jack: aj is kind of a bummer because it doesnt let you Jack: (puke) Jack: mega man 8 smells like it was owned by a smoker Jack: (puke) Jack: thats no big deal Jack: the real question Jack: is when im going to play case 3 of apollo justice Jack: (puke) Jack: Sorry you didn't win The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (Sony PlayStation 1, Capcom, Mega Man) Jack: (puke) Jack: wtf Jack: why dont they let you skip dialogue before the last boss Jack: (puke) Jack: animal crossing and last of us come out the same week Jack: (puke) Frek: why is peter molyneux here Frek: he hasn't made a decent game since Fable 1 Jack: (puke) Jack: why even call it dead rising if ur gonna remove all of its unique characteristics and put in dumb stuff Jack: (puke) Jack: ALL THESE PEOPLE PRAISING THE REMOVAL OF THE TIME LIMIT Jack: TIME LIMIT IS THE POINT Jack: OF THE GAME geera: p. dumb Jack: (puke) Mau: dude how can you not like twilight princess Mau: it had realistic graphics Jack: man tp has such a boring art style Jack: boring intro Jack: boring world Jack: (puke) Jack: i beat that star wars thing btw Jack: worst game ive played all year Jack: (puke) Jack: my 3ds battery turned red as soon as i beat the first tutorial battle Jack: (puke) Mau: PHYSICAL LIMITED EDITION Mau: EUROPE FIRST Jack: (puke) Jack: man why do xillia and dragons crown have to come out the same day Jack: and have first print bonus stuff Jack: (puke) Jack: i completely forgot to play ac today Jack: i missed my emotion Jack: (puke) Jack: i forgot how freaking awful Jack: the alternate marvel art is Jack: (puke) Jack: this last star force dungeon gimmick Jack: (puke) Jack: i feel like im shiny hunting Jack: randomly appearing super bosses is the worst idea ever Jack: and its in like every single one of these games Jack: (puke) Jack: MAYAKUTEN SAIBAN 5 IS BEING PREPARED Jack: WHERE THE F IS OPHICUA QUEEN SP Jack: (puke) Jack: where the f is gemini thunder sp Jack: last stupid boss i need to farm Jack: (puke) Jack: better make more edgeworth games Jack: which they basically said theyre going to Jack: (puke) Jack: OH GOD Jack: REALLY Jack: I JUST FOUND OUT YOU CAN SPEED UP ENEMY MOVEMENTS IN PXZ Jack: THIRTY THREE CHAPTERS IN Jack: (puke) Jack: still finding money bags Jack: that karen dropped all over my town Jack: (puke) Jack: do you remember what field the lava place was at Jack: i dont think i actually went inside Jack: so i cant warp Jack: (puke) Jack: its a bs enemy Jack: i literally had a fight with a group of them Jack: where 5 seconds in the game over screen just popped up Jack: and i didnt even know what happened Jack: must have petrified the whole party at once Jack: (puke) Jack: man my psp is completely dead Jack: its only been a month since ive used it Jack: (puke) Jack: WOW Jack: DID YOU HEAR THAT Jack: 900 games Jack: 150 on vita Jack: rest are PORTS Jack: THIS IS THEIR LINEUP Jack: WOO PORTS Jack: WOOOOO Jack: (puke) Mau: jack Mau: i'm in milla's spirit world Jack: (puke) Jack: Tales of Biblioteca and Tales of Phantasia coming to iOS this year. Jack: (puke) Jack: inafune is a cool guy Jack: sometimes Jack: hes the reason dmc got outsourced Jack: not so cool Jack: although i dont think ninja theory was his idea Jack: (puke) Jack: in case anyone was wondering about the manual watch 2013 Jack: neither w101 or revelaitons had a manual Jack: (puke) Jack: ill be at school when it releaes on eshop Jack: (puke) Jack: >mighty runs on unreal engine Jack: (puke) Jack: but dem stunlocks Jack: dem rooms that just drain your health Jack: dem constant projectiles Jack: (puke) Frek: rape Jack: and the screen goes dark Jack: (puke) Jack: guess i should play more pokemon Jack: you guys are all way ahead now Jack: (puke) Jack: mfw they fixed the miracle never happen Jack: (puke) Jack: i bet when he playes investigations hes gonna think kay is the best assistant Jack: (puke) Frek: obligatory desert world Jack: is it the 2nd world Jack: (puke) Frek: yes Jack: (puke) Jack: i keep trying to do the spin button for extra air like in nsmb Jack: but its the ground pound in 3d world Jack: so i just die Jack: (puke) Jack: hardest sc2 mission OVER Jack: (:| Jack: only took 33 tries Jack: (puke) Jack: WTF Jack: SC2 OVERTOOK GRAVITY RUSH AS FASTEST PLAT Jack: (puke) Jack: THESE TIMED LEVELS AS LUIGI ARE SUFFERING Jack: (puke) Jack: i dont understand the world 6 mystery house Jack: and i cant find anyone on yotube with a video completing it Jack: (puke) Jack: there was a 20 minute giant luigi fight at the end that would glitch and force you to redo the whole thing Jack: i had to do it 3 times Jack: (puke) Jack: i cant believe they ever thought any of this art Jack: was like Jack: acceptable to look at Jack: this game looks so bad Link_991: it's fine Jack: (puke) yzer: hey jack remember the art being bad Jack: yea Jack: still bad Jack: (puke) Jack: i ran the toad houses dry Jack: and also picked the wrong present the last 2 tries Jack: (puke) Jack: i decided to just get the 50 credits in advance for when aa5 was coming out because there was gonna be hope of a MIDNIGHT RELEASE Jack: and adding funds usually gets backed up Jack: so i thought to plan ahead Jack: and you cant just buy like 35 Jack: (puke) Jack: ys for vita is delayed from september to november Jack: (puke) Jack (pukes) Sonic Jack: i bash on sonic x and the animated series a lot Jack: but like Jack: underground Jack: is on a whole other level Jack: of truly awful Jack: (puke) Link_991: I liked when evil sonic wearing a leather jacket showed up and antoine knocked him out with a fake karate chop thinking he was normal sonic Jack: evil sonic Jack: (puke) Jack: we could do a sonic 06 lp with the happauge Jack: (puke) Jack: before i can play the exciting finale of sanic i have to grind like 700 animals Jack: that you get from killing robots Jack: (puke) Jack (pukes) Fightan Jack: >PR Rog playing fei long Jack: (puke) Jack: >smash bros going to evo over skullgirls Jack: (puke) Jack: >they release a marvel 3 update but its only on next gen Jack: (puke) Jack: Fighting Game of the Year PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment America Developer: SuperBot Entertainment, Inc. Jack: (puke) geera: toptier akuma changes Jack: (puke) Jack: >character i wanted to win as a skullgirls DLC character got 2nd place Jack: (puke) Jack: yosuke is a lot more fun to fight Jack: than yu Jack: (puke) Jack: watching evo pools and chen is doing that thing where he says a term Jack: then goes out of his way to define it Jack: because potentially new people Jack: (puke) Jack (pukes) Too Soon Jack: >gitaroo man came out 7 years ago Jack: (puke) Jack: oh wait Jack: even LONGER Jack: (puke) Jack: SLIDE Jack: PUZZLE Jack: i overreacted it wasnt that bad Category:WFWD-isms